


A unique kind of idol

by Hyukbinnies



Series: Works from a generator [2]
Category: Produce 101 (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-09
Updated: 2017-06-09
Packaged: 2018-11-11 13:58:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11149860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hyukbinnies/pseuds/Hyukbinnies
Summary: A song about the brief life of an idol.





	A unique kind of idol

An Original Song:

 

He gets on with life as a idol,  
He's an unique kinda chap.  
He likes dancing on Sundays,  
He likes singing in the week.  
He likes to contemplate pizza.  
But when he starts to daydream,  
His mind turns straight to bottle of soju.

Oh oh oh! 

Sometimes I look at him and I look into his eyes,  
I notice the way he thinks about bottle of soju with a smile,  
Curved lips he just can't disguise.  
But he thinks it's pizza making his life worthwhile.  
Why is it so hard for him to decide which he loves more?  
Pizza or...  
Bottle Of Soju?He likes to use words like 'saranghae,'  
He likes to use words like 'oppa.'  
He likes to use words about pizza.  
But when he stops his talking,  
His mind turns straight to bottle of soju.

Oh oh oh! 

Sometimes I look at him and I look into his eyes,  
I notice the way he thinks about bottle of soju with a smile,  
Curved lips he just can't disguise.  
But he thinks it's pizza making his life worthwhile.  
Why is it so hard for him to decide which he loves more?  
Pizza or...  
Bottle Of Soju?He likes to hang out with ong seongwoo,  
He likes to kick back with kang Daniel,  
But when left alone,  
His mind turns straight to bottle of soju.

Oh oh oh! 

Sometimes I look at him and I look into his eyes,  
I notice the way he thinks about bottle of soju with a smile,  
Curved lips he just can't disguise.  
But he thinks it's pizza making his life worthwhile.  
Why is it so hard for him to decide which he loves more?  
Pizza or...  
Bottle Of Soju?He's not too fond of falling in love,  
He really hates nasty boys,  
But he just thinks back to bottle of soju,  
And he's happy once again.

Oh oh oh!

:)

END OF SONG


End file.
